Las tres heridas del oso
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el reto San Valentin en los siete reinos del foro Alas negras, palabras negras. - Sólo tres veces amó el oso – comenzó el caballero –y las tres veces lo hirieron, lo traicionaron, tres mujeres que lo abandonaron; la primera se fue con la muerte, la segunda, con el dinero- - ¿Y la tercera?- - Tras un sueño-


Llego un cuervo esa mañana, _alas negras, palabras negras,_ pensó Jon Snow.

Sam recibió al ave, ya la estaba alimentando cuando Jon, Rey y protector del Muro, lo encontró.

- Es la misma ave de siempre- dijo Sam, acariciando al cuervo – ya sabes para quien es la carta-

Jon asintió, sonrió a su viejo y fiel amigo, tomo la carta y salió, se detuvo un rato en el balcón de la torre, le agradaba esa nueva vista del Castillo Negro, era casi como Winterfell, había mucha gente en movimiento, charlando y riendo, todos los hombres en edad vestían el negro, y las mujeres… sí, porque ahora había mujeres ahí, porque los hermanos negros tenían derecho de casarse y tener familia, todo había cambiado para bien, y le alegraba haber sido parte de la solución, a pesar de todo, se tocó instintivamente el vientre apuñalado, tenía una cicatriz enorme.

- Buenos días, Señor- le saludó Ser Davos.

- Buenos días, Ser- correspondió Jon, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Noticias, Lord Comandante?- la inconfundible voz de Stannis Baratheon lo sorprendió, Jon no había reparado en la presencia del hombre.

- No exactamente, Lord Stannis- dijo Jon, saliendo de su asombro – tengo que entregar una carta- Jon mostró la carta a los dos hombres de negro, ambos asintieron - ¿Y ustedes que hacen por acá?-

- Elí necesita a Sam, bueno, está algo nerviosa por lo del bebé…- explicó Davos.

- Las mujeres y sus cosas- suspiró Stannis – Está ahí, ¿verdad?-

- Sí, aquí está, seguro que le estará dando su almuerzo a los cuervos, bueno, los dejo, debo entregar la correspondencia-

Stannis le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, era tan extraño ver al Baratheon sonreír, se le había perdonado la vida al jurar fidelidad a la Reina Daenerys, por iniciativa propia se unió a la Guardia de la Noche, y su siempre fiel Davos lo había seguido, desde entonces sonreía todo el tiempo, a Davos, a Jon, a Sam y a Elí, a su hijita y a su sobrinos Edric y Gendry.

Jon siguió su camino hasta la nueva torre de la Guardia, donde estaban sus habitaciones, en cierta manera Jorah se parecía al viejo oso, pero no eran iguales, claro que no, sin embargo se lo recordaba mucho, y no podía evitar sentir afecto por él.

- ¡Jon!- Shireen corrió hacia él, con los hermosos rizos dorados moviéndose al viento.

- Hola, chiquita- le recibió con un abrazo, Shireen, como su padre, había aprendido a reír.

- ¿A dónde vas, Jon?, ¿puedo ir?-

- Claro que puedes, me sentiría muy honrado de contar con su compañía, mi señora-

Shireen dejo escapar su risa clara, tomó a Jon de la mano y fueron juntos, subieron las escaleras de piedra hasta el cuarto de Ser Jorah Mormont, lo encontraron frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro grandísimo.

- Ser Jorah- saludó Shireen, educada y dulce, se acerco hasta el hombre y éste la abrazó con ternura, haciéndola sentar en su regazo.

- ¿Cómo esta mi damita?- dijo el amable Ser Jorah.

- Llegó otra- informó Jon, extendiendo la carta al hombre.

La expresión de Jorah cambió al ver el sello, era como si le clavaran una daga, no reflejaba más que dolor.

- Te has puesto triste, amigo- dijo Shireen, preocupada - ¿Malas nuevas?, no me agrada ver tu cara afligida, Ser-

- Querida amiguita, no debes preocuparte por mi- dijo Ser Jorah, recuperando su tono amable – es una historia vieja…-

- Oh, por favor, quisiera escucharla- suplicó la pequeña Baratheon – Cuéntanosla, Ser, nos encantaría, ¿verdad, Jon?-

- Bueno, Shireen…-

- Sólo tres veces amó el oso – comenzó el caballero –y las tres veces lo hirieron, lo traicionaron, tres mujeres que lo abandonaron; la primera se fue con la muerte, la segunda, con el dinero-

- ¿Y la tercera?- quiso saber Shireen.

- Tras un sueño- Jorah suspiró – Es la doncella más hermosa que has visto, con el cabello color de luna llena, los ojos como las violetas bañadas de rocío, piel blanca y sedosa, y sus labios rosas, sabían a miel; el oso la cuidó, luchó a su lado, sufrió sus dolores y lloró sus lágrimas, la amaba mucho, más que a su vida, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por amor, pero ella no lo perdonó, lo alejó de su vida y de su corazón, metió a otro hombre en su cama, se casó y lo olvidó-

- ¿Y qué pasó con la dama?- preguntó la niña, con los ojos vidriosos de tristeza.

- Consiguió conquistar su sueño, todo lo que deseó lo tiene ahora, un castillo y su honor, el mundo está a sus pies-

- Esa carta…esa carta es de la doncella hermosa, ¿verdad?- ahora las lagrimas hicieron que la voz de Shireen temblara.

- Mi amiguita es inteligente- dijo Jorah, abriendo la carta, se la entregó a una desconcertada Shireen.

- Ser, ¿no la vas a leer?- preguntó la niña.

- No, damita, ya sé lo que dice, pero te la entrego a ti para que sepas el final de la historia-

La muchachita comenzó a leer, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro marcado, Jon sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, se sabía aquella historia de oídas pero jamás de boca de Ser Jorah, el hijo del Viejo Oso al que tanto apreció.

- "Mi oso, mi amado oso:

No sé cuantas cartas te he escrito ya, he perdido la cuenta, sólo sé que te echo de menos, que me arrepiento y que, si pudiera, cambiaría los siete reinos, el trono de hierro, todo, todo por verte de nuevo, porque respondieras estas cartas, porque vinieras a calmar mi sufrimiento como siempre lo hacías antes, ¡Ay, que lejanos están esos días!, ¡Cuánto me amaste!, si no hubiera sido tan tonta, tan joven y tonta, me habría echado a tus brazos.

Las cosas que quería, mis deseos de venganza, lo he logrado todo, pero no me siento feliz, no sin ti, todo me sabe a cenizas, los cantos de los bardos me atosigan y las noches de luna llena me hacen llorar hasta dormir, ven a mi lado, mi amado oso, y seré tu esposa, ven a mi lado y recuperemos el tiempo perdido, ven y lléname de besos, esos que tanto rechacé, se mío y seré tuya.

Si te compadeces de mi dolor, contesta a mi carta, ¡Ay, mi amado oso, cuánto dolor te causé!, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pues al herirte me herí a mí misma, y este dolor no se irá a menos que vengas por mí.

Tuya para siempre, tu Khaleesi, Daenerys."-

Los ojos de Shireen se abrieron como platos –Es…es de la Reina…-

Jorah tomó la carta y la lanzo al fuego, mirándola arder hasta que se redujo a cenizas.

- Ella adora el fuego- comentó el caballero.

- No la has perdonado – dijo Jon, el recuerdo de Ygritte le causó un amargo sabor y un dolor que creía casi olvidado.

- Te equivocas, la perdoné hace mucho-

- ¿Entonces por qué no vas a buscarla?- le preguntó la Baratheon, limpiándose las lagrimas – No lo comprendo-

- Porque ella eligió su camino, igual que yo, debemos atenernos a las consecuencias- Jorah hizo ademán de levantarse, Shireen se puso de pie para permitírselo - ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por los pueblos cercanos?, las cosechas deben estar dando frutos, seguro que nos ofrecen buena comida y frutas maduras-

Los hombres tomaron a la muchachita de la mano, bajaron las escaleras llevándola en volandas, entre risas y juegos, en el patio central Ser Davos y Lord Stannis se entrenaban con las espadas, aunque parecía más un juego entre amigos, había sonrisas en los rostros de los dos señores.

- ¡Papá!- gritó Shireen, corriendo a los brazos de Stannis quien la recibió con un abrazo, haciéndola girar – Jorah dice que podemos ir a pasear, ¿Por qué no vienen tú y Ser Davos con nosotros?-

- Claro, querida- respondió Stannis, dejando a la muchachita en el suelo - ¿Por qué no vas a pedir que nos ensillen los caballos?-

- Oh, sí, claro, ¿pueden venir Gendry y Edric?, por favor, papá, di que sí-

- Llámalos, seguro que quieren acompañarnos- cedió Stannis, viendo como su hija se marchaba corriendo.

Davos dirigió una mirada compasiva a Jorah, y le habló – La quemaste, ¿verdad?-

- Sí, eso hice- confesó el oso, encogiéndose de hombros – nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho, por decisión de ella-

Shireen volvió con sus primos y algunos mozos con caballos para todos, pronto estuvieron al galope, la muchacha era la que se adelantaba más, disfrutando del aire fresco y perfumado a hierba, amaba ese lugar, los hombres cabalgaban detrás de ella, Gendry se acerco a Jon, algo tímido.

- Mañana… mañana partiré a Winterfell, a pedir la mano de Arya- dijo el muchacho, sonrojándose hasta las orejas – sé que cuento con tu apoyo-

- Y el de todos- le confirmó Jon – promete que la cuidarás con tu vida-

- Lo prometo-

Shireen regresó hacia el grupo, su cabello dorado al viento y una sonrisa enorme, los chispeantes ojos azules fueron a parar en Jorah Mormont, a quien se acercó sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

- ¿Ya no estás triste, Ser?- preguntó Shireen – no me gusta verte triste-

- ¿Cómo podría estar triste si estás aquí, amiga querida?-

La muchacha sonrió más ampliamente, pero su sonrisa fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta convertirse en un gesto pensativo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, damita?- le preguntó Jorah.

- Pensaba en tu enamorada, querido oso, es lógico que la ames tanto, la he visto sólo un par de veces pero lo que dijiste es cierto, es hermosa, los vestidos le abrazan el cuerpo, su sonrisa deslumbra, es como una estrella bajada del cielo, la Reina, junto con Arya y Sansa Stark, son las mujeres más bonitas que he visto- Shireen suspiró y bajó la mirada, llevó una mano hasta la marca de psoriagris en su rostro – qué pena, nunca entenderé de esas cosas, no podre jamás ser tan bonita como ellas-

- Shireen, tú eres más hermosa que Daenerys- dijo Ser Jorah, con ternura, haciendo que los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieran enormes – El corazón de la Reina está lleno de odio, dolor, rencores y deseos de venganza, en cambio el tuyo es puro, limpio como las mañanas, sincero y dulce, y con el respeto de tu señor padre, si no fuera yo tan viejo y feo ya me habría casado contigo, amiguita-

El rostro de Shireen se sonrojó, reflejando la inocencia de sus catorce primaveras.

- Tres heridas tiene el oso- canturreó Shireen, - una en el vientre, la que le provocó una muerte, otra en el brazo derecho, la que le dejó el despecho, ¿y la tercera?, en el corazón, esa se la hizo el amor-


End file.
